Uss Missouri, the humans own Fog battle ship
by MachinegunM4aniac
Summary: The year is 2047, eight years after the UN final battle with the fleet of Fog and the start of the blockade. The US had managed to create a device that allow them to make their own Fog ship. The ship they choose was the ww2 battle ship Missouri.
1. Chapter 1

2047, San Diego California...

"Sir it's ready." said a maintenance worker

"Start it up" the man said to the maintenance worker

"Yes sir. Alright start it up" the worker said into the radio.

the view pans out to show the _Missiouri_ docked, with maintenance workers around the relic of a ship. The view then goes inside the ship's engine room, where there was a small dark grey container, with dark blue lines and symbols it hummed quietly, until a worker came up to it and and flip a switch on the back of the container. in a explosive flash of light, the container grew appendages, which attached to the main components of the ships engine. Very quickly the engine grew a lighter shade of dark grey, and that color soon engulf the room.

Outside the stern of the ship began to transform. On the stern, two fins began to form, the guns grey that same shade of grey, and the barrels detached and reformed it self. Soon the whole ship was transforming and turning that shade of dark grey, and new weapons appeared on the bow, but disguise as decking. Below the water line, a familiar Fog weapon finished its transformation. The last part of the transformation began, first the stern displayed, the same ark blue symbols that was on the container, and proceeded to reach the bow. Finally the World War Two ship, looked different. Tsame he ship's number was also the same dark blue.

"The transformation is complete sir" The maintenance worker replied.

"Good, initiate operation Cassie" The man replied back to the worker.

A small flash of light appeared, and materialized into a young woman. The woman surrounded herself with dark blue rings, and checked the status. it read: 'Weapons online, Klein field deactivated, Gravtion readings nominal, Engines online and nominal. Welcome C.A.S.S.I.E.'

The young woman looked puzzled.

"Counter Algorithm Social Scientific Integrated Experimentation." a voice said.

The woman look in the direction of the voice, and there stood an man in a white military officer uniform.

"You're Captain Johnathan McGuire, US Navy, a veteran of many battles, Including the battle with The Fog Fleet." she replied

"That is correct. This ship you are connected to is the USS Missouri, an Iowa class battleship used in the second world war"

"Why am I connected to a war relic?" the woman asked

"This is an experiment conducted by the US government, to be on the same level of the Fog" the captain replied.

The woman smiled.

"Well should we test my new ride?" she asked

The captain laughed,

"Yes, we should." he replied.

Soon the the Fog ship Missouri exited the docks, and headed to the training waters, men bustle about on the bridge making sure every function of Cassie work.

"Initiate weapons practice." McGuire said to Cassie.

She nodded, and the two bow turrets changed, its barrels revealing dark blue rods. The sides of the turrets bent outwards to allow the weapon to cool

"On my mark" McGuire said

"Target locked." Cassie replied.

"Fire" he said

The dark blue rods fired a series of blue bolts at the target, the bolts destroying the target in seconds.

"Target destroyed" Cassie replied back

McGuire was in deep thought, maybe it was fate or dumb luck that before the rise in water levels the Missouri was moved to San Diego. But what ever it was, they were able to kick start this program. And maybe it was also dumb luck that they manager to synthesize a Fog warship using a dead core. Who knows maybe Missouri might be the answer humanity was looking for. Then again Japan is in the midst of creating the vibration warhead, what ever that is.

"Shall we continue more testing McGuire?" cassie asked

"Hmm, oh yes lets continue " McGuire replied.

Near the now submerge Hawaii...

The real fog ship Missouri and her escorts are once again patrolling the area

"Gravtion readings are off the charts" replied Iowa

"What is the location of the readings?" Missouri asked.

"30 miles of shore of San Diego" Iowa replied

"Notify fleet command, you, Washington, and I we'll investigate. Tennessee Arizona and Utah will stay behind along with the escorts"

"Don't you worry that it might be a rouge battleship?" asked Washington

"I highly doubt it, Iowa's radar has been malfunctioning for a few months so it might be a false alarm." Missouri replied.

Iowa crossed her arms

"My radar works just fine" replied Iowa

"Lets get going" Missouri told the other two.

Soon the three ships were heading towards the location of the readings.

"Man why do we always get stuck baby sitting this sector?" Arizona whined

"We are older ships, Missouri can't afford to lose us." Utah replied

"This sucks." Arizona replied back

30 miles off the coast of San Diego...

"So when do I get to use my supergravity cannon?" Cassie asked the captain.

"Soon but not right now." McGuire replied.

The ship was moving at a fairly quick pace, the men on board will have no idea what will happen next.

Cassie stood up and surrounded herself with dark blue rings. Her radar detected three contacts. The captain looked at the radar.

"Its the Fog, they must have picked up your gravtion readings." McGuire replied.

"Boy they are in for a surprise." said a crewman.

"Ready turrets 1 and 2 , put corrsive torpedoes in tubes1-8. On my mark fire the missiles, Cassie activate the Klein field." McGuire ordered to the crew and Cassie.

30 km away from the Missouri.

Missouri was confused, it's a fog ship but it's also an Iowa class ship. But thus one is different, for it had a lighter shade of dark grey, and had dark blue symbols with the number 63 on the bow. She also saw a flag flying on the mast of the ship.

"United states are trying to fool us? Hah nice try " Missouri mutter to herself.

"Formation, target that human battleship." Missouri replied

"Roger" replied Iowa and Washington.

Back on the Uss Missouri...

"All three contacts are battleships, two Iowa class and one North Carolina class." Cassie replied.

The view splits screens showing the eyes of McGuire and Missouri

"Fire" they both said at the same time.

The guns of the the ships opened up on each other, signaling the begining of the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

The bolts each soared past each other, each hitting their opponents ship. But were deflected from the ship's Klein field. Again both sides fired, and fired but eventually a bolt manages to hit the Missouri.

"Cassie whats the reading on the Klein field?" McGuire asked while trying to stand

"It's saturating, 3 minutes tops till it's down"Cassie replied.

"Ok what about Turrets one and two?" asked the captain.

"One and two need to cool down they are at their breaking point, turrets three and four can't get on to target." Cassie replied.

across the water...

"Shit, my Klein field is down, and I can't get a clean shot." Iowa said.

"Just destroy that battleship!" Missouri yelled, determine to thwart the humans pitiful attempt to get to open ocean.

Missouri launched another barrage at the human battleship.

"Cassie hard to starboard!" McGuire, yelled before being knock away from a explosion.

Cassie turn the ship like McGuire said narrowly missing the rest of the salvo. Cassie was repairing the damage done while the rest of the crew were attending to McGuire's injuries. Cassie fired a salvo back at Missouri.

Back on the shore of San Diego...

several high ranked officers and regular personnel watched the battle their heart's pumping fast, hoping that the Missouri won't sink.

"C'mon McGuire you can do it" said one of the officers

Back to Missouri and Iowa..

The salvo the human battleship fired missed Missouri but ended up hitting Iowa, Iowa being knocked off of where she was standing. Quickly Missouri looked at the now unconscious Iowa, her ship now moving into the line of fire of the human battleship.

"C'mon Iowa get up!" Missouri yelled frantically,

The human battle ship launched two more salvos at Iowa, each finding their mark, now Iowa was a floating wreckage, the ship engulfed in flames. Missouri jumped of her ship on to Iowa's and found her lying next on the deck of the ship. Frantically she ran through the smoke and flames, to reach Iowa. Picking her up, Missouri held Iowa in her arms, Iowa was barely awake, and with labored breathing. The human battleship was now firing on Washington, but before Washington could fire back, her ship exploded, the explosion killing Washington instantly, Washington's ship broke in two and sank to the bottom.

Cassie saw Iowa's ship move in front of Missouri, taking this chance she opened up with turret three and four, launching two salvos, each getting a direct hit. Seeing the Iowa ship in flames, Cassie then fired on the Washington, it's rounds finding it's mark, before the fog battleship could respond, it exploded, ten a few minutes later it sank beneath the waves

The men on shore watch the Washington explode, erupting in a cheer.

"Take that Fog" one man said

"Humans are kicking ass again!" said another

Missouri had no choice but to retreat, she took Iowa and her crippled ship and set back out to the ocean, her ship leaving a thick, black smoke trail. Iowas ship finally blew up three times before it too sank beneath the waves.

Cassie fell to the ground, exhausted, but happy to sink two Fog battleships.

Again the men on the shore exploded into cheer, the euphoria of them taking down not one, but two Fog battleships. The lead officer turned to the men and smiled wide

"We and the might mo are back in business!" he yelled, the men cheered even louder

The Missouri return back to the docks, battered, but still operational, quickly medic crews removed the wounded, including McGuire. Cassie got of the ship, only to meet cheers and and handshakes, which she turned down. She followed the medics to the base's hospital and sat in the room the medics put McGuire in.

Near Hawaii...

Missouri returned crippled, and holding a dying Iowa in her arms. Iowa weakly grasped Missouri's hand, gasping now taking in her last breaths

"I love y-you." Iowa said.

Then Iowa's hand went limp.

Anger and sadness rushed Missouri, feelings she had never felt. In a tear filled rage she screamed. This screamed startled Arizona and Utah.

Back in San Diego...

Cassie has fallen asleep on the couch in McGuire's hospital room. McGuire was sitting up reading a newspaper, several hours before he woke up with no memory of what happened. But he was informed that he won, and that the victory was a incredible site. A knock came.

"Come in" McGuire said as he took a sip of coffee

"Sir the ship's been repaired, also the doctor wants to talk to you" the man said.

McGuire nod, and the man stepped out letting a doctor in.

"Well doc, what can I do for you?" McGuire asked.

"Well John, your test results came back..' the doctor said before getting cut off

"Test results?" McGuire asked

"No one told you?" the doctor asked back

McGuire shook his head

"Ok, while you were out, i had on of my nurses take a blood sample, to make sure nothing else is going to prevent your surgery, the blood came out negative for anything, but when we checked your CAT scan, we found a fairly large tumor in your Occipital lobe. So I made sure I wasn't seeing something and ran a test, Sir you have cancer, and by telling how big this tumor is,you've got maybe five years left to live, that's if you don't go for chemotherapy."

McGuire was shocked, that explains his blurry eyesight and the headaches, and from time to time involuntary convulsions.

"So my only options are being plugged into a machine or live my last five years?'' McGuire asked

"I'm afraid so" the doctor replied

''Give me a minute please" McGuire said

The doctor nodded and left.

"Is everything alright?" asked Cassie

"No."McGuire replied

"Whats wrong?" Cassie asked

"I have cancer, which is a disease that kills you slowly or quickly depending on how early you detect it. it can be treated but not cured, meaning if being treated, the person will be hooked up to a machine slowly or quickly dying." replied Mcguire

Even though Cassie doesn't fully understand death and the circumstance of McGuire's condition, she walked up to him and grabbed his hand holding it, showing sympathy towards him.


End file.
